Acceptance:Student Sorting/Felicia Lindgren
αяє ωє тнє ¢уηι¢αℓ уσυтн? (talk) 17:17, February 28, 2017 (UTC) The Open-Ended Questions A. Please answer the following questions as elaborately as possible. (Remember, this part is only a requirement for your third to fifteenth character!) 1) What would you consider to be your character's strengths, and your character's weaknesses? Elaborate on your answer. : strengths: optimistic, warm, friendly : weaknesses: stubborn, over-curious, easily distracted 2) What goals and objectives has your character set out in their life? Is it to be successful and rich? Is it to find happiness? Why? : Overall, Feli just wants to be happy and to be loved. Being rich would be nice, but it's not mandatory for her to be happy. ''' 3) What's their ideal way of spending a free day? Why so? : '''Anything, as long as it's with Alice - she'd probably love to spend time just watching ESC, Swedish football, and just...loving their Swedish heritage. She does wish she could spend more time with Zella, but she's not sure if that will ever happen, so she's trying not to be too hopeful about that. 4) If your character could only keep 5 possessions, what would they be? Why? #'Her Swedish flag. She loves Sweden.' #'A picture of her, Alice, and Zella, before Janina was born. They were like 2.' #'Pictures of their one holiday to Malmo.' #'Her wand, for obvious reason.' #'Headphones to keep her connected.' 5) What one thing would your character change about the wizarding society? Why? : She'd make it more open and accepting than it is. 6) What house does your character want to be in? What house does your character not want to be in? Why? Anything but Horned Serpent - she doesn't really want her mum to be her Head of House. The Sorting Quiz B. Select the option that best fits your character. (This part is a requirement for every character you make! Please bold the answers from an IC Point of View and mark in italics the answers from the OOC Point of View.) 1) Which type of spell is most useful? A) A Complex Spell B) A Spell Of Control C) A Combat Spell D) A Healing Spell 2) What is most important to you? A) Grades. B) Getting your way. C) Life. D) Friends and family. 3) What would you do if a teacher caught you cheating? A. I'm the person people cheat off of. B.' I wouldn't get caught; I'm too slick.' C. I would deny the accusation until the teacher gives up. D. I would 'fess up, apologize, and accept the consequences. 4) What matters most to your character? A. Wisdom B. Reputation C. Success D. Friendship 5) What's the best way to get things done? A. Putting together a qualified team and completing the task efficiently. B. Trick someone else into doing the work for you. C. Get some friends together and lead them in the task. D. The right way, no matter how long it takes. The Character's Background 1) Give a description of your character's personality. Are you noble or sneaky? Arrogant or Humble? Anything about your character that might help the Sorting Hat decide. (Please add as many details as possible for the most accurate sorting!) : Felicia Lindgren is your lovable slacker, your procrastinator, your class bunker - generally your perfect, dorky failure, who's content with that. More often than not you'll see her seat empty and her wandering the corridors elsewhere to find a different way to spend her time. Feli's not adventurous - no way - she prefers to hide in her dorm room or in many of the secret passages, and while her time away with her younger twin sister, Alice. Outdoor exploration is just a no-go, man, that's a waste of her time just like class is. ''' : '''She's an extrovert though, no question about it, and she brings the class together. Her and her sister are renowned for their fierce love and defense for Sweden - a country they weren't physically born in, but feel more connected to than America. Feli can talk to no end about the country and its rich Scandinavian culture, as well as the thriving pop industry (better than America's). Honestly, she can get hyper off anything, but that's mostly candy and other things with high levels of soda. She doesn't go to the school dinners mostly, she prefers to eat takeout in the dorm with her sister. : Some people tend to think she's an airhead, because she can sometimes forget things that are important.Feli really wants to be friends with everyone but doesn't struggle with the need to make a good impression. If they think she's weird - then so be it. There's so much out there she wants to know, she's more intelligent than her class-bunking would have her seem. Her #1 talent is singing, however, as she's a very creative mind, (artists never sleep) rather than an academic one. She spends a lot of time being concerned for other people, and although she acts more childish than Alice mostly, she can adopt a kind of sheltering protectiveness over friend and family alike. 2) Write about the history of your character. How did they grow up? Is there an incident that made them the way they are? etc. (Please add as many details as possible!) : Felicia “Feli” Lindgren is a third year (insert house here) at Ilvermorny School of Witchcraft and Wizardry – she is the firstborn daughter of Head of Horned Serpent, Zella Lindgren, having preceded her twin sister Alice by seven minutes only. : Feli and Alice were the result of a little bathroom accident of Zella's during her last year in school at Ilvermorny. They took Zella's surname because it rung better with the names they wanted. : Raised in the Los Angeles hub, Feli has never truly identified by her father’s American roots; she wishes she had been born in Malmo like her mother, even though by now she's used to being in the spotlight. Sweden is a key element in the twins’ lives, insult the country at your own peril. : Her early life was faintly uninteresting, just her sister and her fooling around. I mean, she loves Janina too, but Alice is the highlight of her existence. : It was at seven years old - shortly before Alice, as ever - that she had her first magical sign. She was pretending to be a Swedish superhero (like a Swedish batman) when she actually managed to momentarily fly. She couldn't control it, the wind taking up underneath the flag (or her "wings") and carrying her off. Not to mention that she basically fell right down after a while and broke her wrist. It was Alice who fixed her sister's wrist - she's still grateful for that. : Alice and Feli began attending Ilvermorny together. They were sorted into ____. They cried because they weren't allowed to go to Durmstrang where they'd meet a lot of Swedes - eventually, they got over it though. They skipped most classes except for Flying, which Feli excelled at, and No-Maj studies. : She remembers the day her family broke apart - the divorce. Of course Feli had always been closer to Zella than her father, she could tell her more about Sweden, but it was still difficult to see them fight and argue. Alice and Feli were spared the large majority by attending Ilvermorny, and spending many summers with friends, they can't imagine what it was like for the younger kids. ''' : '''A year later, she's still sort of trying to understand why her parents' marriage fell apart, but she has Alice and Janina, and for now that's all that matters - she just wants to have fun. 3) Write about your character's appearance. What do they look like? Are you planning on using a certain model for your character? If you already have a picture in mind, you can put it here! : Her FC is Francesca Michielin. 4) Is your character a Pure-Blood, Half-Blood or Muggle-Born? Do you have any notable magical relations? (Remember, you cannot be related to important Harry Potter characters!) : Half-Blood 5) Does your character have any special magical abilities? Or special abilities in general (photographic memory, etc.)? Is he or she of a different magical race, such as Veela, Vampire, Werewolf or the like? Part or half of that magical race counts! (Remember, you have a limit on these kinds of characters depending on your level!) : Nope 6) What year is your character in? : Third OOC Questions Out of Character Questions (These do not affect which House you'll be sorted into. Everyone must answer!) 1) Is this your first character? A) This is my first character. B) No, this is not my first character. 2) If your answer to the previous question is B, how many characters do you have? How many of them are "exotic" (of a different magical race/have a special ability)? 5/1 Wampus and Pukwudgie have chosen Feli Lindgren. Bold her choice. :) Category:Sorted